ADVENTURES WHinata
by Natsuki Death
Summary: Story is By Moonspirthinata And This has Cursing Violence Fan plot and OCC Of hinata's alter eago which should exist for fun!
1. Chapter 1

_**OK PART OF THE STORY NEJI LEFT TO GO TO SASUKE SO NEJI IS BAD GUY IN THIS AS WELL JUST TO CLEAR THAT UP A BIT!**_

**OH AND KIWI IS HINAT'S CAT!! A REALLY COOL ONE TO BE EXACT **

_**YOU BAKAS SHOULD KNOW I CAN'T WON ANY OF THIS JUST THIS IS EVA'S WAY IF SHE WAS HINATA OK SO READ AND REVIEW OR SHE''LL GET YOU ... TRUST ME DON'T ANGER HER!**_

_AND COME PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES!! I WRITE FOR YOU PEOPLE!XD_

_HI . I'm hinata and this is today's adventure!_

_-wakes up in the hospital sees nurse-_

"hey why am i here?"

"your here because you fought orochimaru and killed him but as his soul died his body came to life and strike you in your gut!..but you will be fine just rest here for another week!"

"o.0...i have been sleeping for a whole week!..why didn't you wake me up? my brother is still out there joining up with sasuke!it's hard enough killing orochimaru to keep him out my way,but neji still has my clam necklace i need it back evil brother still controls my demon-.-"

...'NOW WHAT!!"

_stands up jumping out to the window_

"see ya! nurse!"

"hey wait you need to stay and rest!"

"ya ya ya! i don't need a bed I'm going home!"

..."KIWI! HE MUST BE STARVING!!"

"well I'm going now!"

_jumps down running in the streets then passing by two medical ninjas fallow and sakka_

"hey that's not right!"

_they yell at me as i disappear off_

**(suckers!XD)**

_i finally reach home i rushed into the room sees kiwi mega sized now...-twitch twitch- _

"WTH! kiwi what and how did you eat everything??"

_-knock knock-_

"0.o holy crap _-twitch-_ naruto your here?!"

"well umm i saw kiwi walking around my apartment and when i followed him to the hospital i saw you in bed all scratched up ...so i fed him and ate the food that ways getting spoiled so it didn't waste!"

"ok...so naruto what do you want to do since your already here?"

"-smile- let's go to the ramen bar!"

"yay! hospital food is gross!"

"uumm i thought you had to stay another week!"

_-looks around-_"well i umm sneaked out!"_-evil face-_

"0.o ok let's go before they find you!"

"no worries i have clones doing the chase!XD"

"ok let's go just go!..by the way how many clones do you have out?"

_-look around smirking face-_"100,000!XD"

"0.0 i will never battle you!"

_**XXXXXX...ICHIRAKU RAMEN...XXXX**_

"ok teuchi i will have miso ramen same for hinata!"

"ok...-_smirk-_ so you two on a date!"

_naruto and hinata then massive blushing turning away from each other_

"no we're just friends eating with each other!"

"yeah we won't got out on a date tell i get the guts to ask her!"

0.o

"oh crap i just said that!"

_i ignores but twitches tho!_

_i start to talk about something else quick like the missions_

_soon after i felt a presence coming near turning back activating my Byakugan_

_no clones in sight any where!_

"they're coming!"

me and naruto looked back again sakura jumped down from above she grabbed out something tossing it to me

**(poison needles?)**

i_ twist around as the pair of needles just gazed over my skin leaving a razor thin cut over my left cheek_

o.o

"is hinata really that much of a problem?!"

"hell ya! she can be so fucking fast and sneaky that i had to do that! plus i think that is cool to do!"

_i feel all of a sudden dizzy falling over to the chairs again naruto came over poking my forehead but unforturely for him i was still in control_

_i kicked him square in the face_

"i'm not dead bastard!"

_then i pass out there._

"-sigh- finally she's down!"

_naruto stood up picking hinata up rubbing his bruised face_

"ouch!! that hurts!...she seem to be fine i mean she conjured up all those clones for a person ho should be resting!"

" -.- she really wants her neck lace back and wants to become stronger tho she is already tough enough!"

...

_i open my eyes tied up in a hospital bed_

**(crap!)**

_i look up_

"-.- is this reasonable?"

"oh hey hinata you awake?! it has been three days now!"

"0.o what I'm even more behind now! tomorrow's the day they select who becomes jounin!"

i struggle to break free

'umm that's the strongest ninja rope ever so don't waste your time trying to break that!"

"-evil face- WHO said i would break it?"

"o.0"

then i change into water slipping though the rope and bed reforming in front of him

"o.o WTH YOU CAN DO THAT!?"

"yeah if i focus hard enough!"

"0.0 I'm never fighting you now!"

"LOL you chose not to but one day you will have to fight me for a date it's what i do to everyone and so far no one has won so you win you'll be my first date!"

"...dam i will never get a date!"

_-twicth-_

'well you better work harder than!"

"_-smile-_ i know and i will never give up!"

**(crap! i'm to nice,but he did take care of kiwi so i guess?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_OHHHHHH THE FIGHT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WILL NARUTO WIN THE DATE OR WILL HE FAIL WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT IN HINATA'S ADVENTURES STAY TUNE FOR NEXT TIME!!XD_**

**_PLEASE GOD OF MONKEY REVIEW AND READ OTHERS OK!!XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so the battle begins**

_Hinata gets into a battle stance, while naruto makes a hand sign, unseen by hinata; she activates byakugan, to find out what he was up to._

"Byakugan!" As soon as she did that naruto ranted out a surprising attack.

"Fire ball Jutsu!" _A great orb of fire hurled towards hinata, but all she did was smirk making a hand sign to the ground _

"Mud Block!"

_Smashing up a wall of mud expelling the fiery demise away, naruto of course was shocked by that great display of earth ninjutsu._

_ While he busied him self with staring; more like gawking at the mud version of the Great Wall of China hinata sent a quick flick of her index finger launching a glob of mud onto naruto smothering him as a whole._

"Dam she's is so good…and Hot!"

_ Hinata could hear naruto's little chat with the mud, twitching slightly at the comment made about her physical appearance. She scoffed the words off focusing back on a new sign she began to form._

_ A great and mighty dragon completely formed of fire appeared after hinata released the Jutsu on the remaining mud wall, the dragon perched on it ready for naruto to blast out eager to fight the new surprise._

"Hell Yea! I Am."_ Hinata shouts sending out the dragon go to the muddy naruto, as he wallows in the sticky mess._

"Why me?"_ he exclaimed as he fidgeted about finally getting a Jutsu done to avoid the dragon's heat wave just in the nick of time, digging into the ground waiting to strike up._

_ Hinata smile gleamed in the sunlight as she formed yet another hand sign, sending out water letting it seeps into the earth's crust somehow finding naruto and pulling him out of the ground and in mid air._

_Hinata then pulls out an electrified rod readying it to strike naruto down._

_ "Crap I'm going to die and how the hell is she doing all of those elements I'm only good at wind, fire, and ground? Unless…He he.. Those all were tricks of genijutsu! Right" naruto wrapped around the water pointing at hinata as she stood below on the mud pile smiling at her great secret was found out so quickly._

_ Hinata stared for a few moments taking in the view of naruto being the one to lose and her grin grew tenfold._

"But Of course, Ding, Ding you're right!"_ with that she flung Naruto down and, Knock Out to Naruto!_

_ She quick jogged over to him and carefully picked him up and sprinted towards the hospital, hoping Tsunadre wasn't there. _

_She got in without an cinch; she placed him down a nearby cot in a window room with another sleeping patient lying close by. _

_ This was a prefect decoy plan for her escape, everybody would hover naruto and she would sneak off unnoticed._

_ Hinata giggled at her devious new side, but lurched over by the window ledge groping at her side, _

_Dam __Orochimaru__ would get Payback for that stab; thank goodness it was healing extremely well, but means nothing right now if she was to retrieve her necklace to tap into Moon-sprits true powers she had to get it from Neji: dam him for going all evil with Sasuke, now Sakura and Naruto were chasing Sasuke so my cousin will be a obstacle to them and my Necklace is in dire peril._

_ Some time later after Hinata snuck off from the spotlight once more, Naruto seem to awake in a start._

"What the Hell!"_ Naruto looks around frantic finding magically a calendar on the wall towards the doors and was struck pale._

"Today is the Jounin Exams!"_ Naruto started to freak out finally to observe his surrounding to realize this wasn't his place but was in fact at Hinata's private Guesthouse…. So naruto blushed at the thought he was sleeping in a bed Hinata had slept in before._

_ Finally getting fazed back into reality he jogged out in a cold sweat wanting nothing more than to not be plumbed to the ground._

_ Now at the present Ninja Academy with Hinata standing before the Great 5th Hokage, Tsunade awaited her new task of becoming a Jounin._

_ "S-so…what should I do to process n-no-Now…" Of Course her stammering would interfere with normal conversation time to time but most part it lay silent in her mind, as she would talk._

_ Tsunade only looked up a split second before looking back down flipping over a journal page she seem interested in reading but spoke in dull montone making hinata heighten her hearing just to catch tsunade saying._

_"You're already a Jounin..."_

_Five second pass in a silent whish of the wind._

_"I what!" Hinata exclaimed ,which is unnatural for her so her voice squeaked a a pitch of "normal inside voice" range._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thus a shortcut to success has just arisen! O.o **

_ Tsunade went on her business with the page she skimmed over, while she let Hinata be bewildered by her new rank. _

_ "Bu-But, Ho- how, what?" Hinata continued to be flustered yet inside was screaming "Hell yes!" _

_Tsunade sighed out blowing the page to another one colored in red ink scribbling before speaking._

_ "I only asked you here to give you your mission and supplies alright."_

_"You asked me here..?" Hinata mumbled as Tsuande began in a serious tone her important mission for today._

_ "You'll be going undercover no matter what cost to do so into the Akatsuki!"_

_ "Wait, What?" Hinata widen her eyes gawking at the hokage in reassurances of what she was hearing rather than listening like a good ninja she is portrayed as._

_ "Shizune." Tsunade said making Shizune jump to her feet sprint to hinata with a bag all beaten up and redden like it was bled upon but hinata rather not dawdle on that on or have to face fainting here. _

_ "In this bag contains your rouge headband, some solider pills, and a few smoke bombs; please use those as a last resort we do know how you love to use those wishfully, now when you leave here at sundown you'll do what ever it means to get into the akatsuki by dusk tomorrow or else you'll be heading back for Ninja School!"_

_"Ninja School!" Hinata gulp down the cement feeling that seeped into her throat at that thought, being the only 14-year-old girl in a class of 5 year olds, oh god the humiliation that would be!_

_ "Alright I'll do the mission…. But Just to make this clear Itachi won't get hurt since he's undercover as well, okay~" Hinata tilt her head to the side giggle at her promise sort of oath things to Tsunade._

_ Tsunade broaden her eyes "wait he's?" she grabbed a fitful of the pages written in red almost tearing them all out._

_"Oh crap." Hinata sharply inhaled her mumbled respones into a quick thinking counterrespone.__Hinata blinked a bit flustered extremely taking back her words in a panic; Hinata has had a small problem stealing and reading top-secret information from the years before 5th hokage rein when hinata gets bored._

_"He's not, don't be silly, but what I do know is he not but he did kill every uchia because of old people thinking of a demon release was the clan's fault, and so-so that sort of stuff." _

_ Tsunade basically went crossed eyed at that confused thinking hinata was saying the Old wise ass advisors were at fault for one of the leaf's village strongest clan for a misunderstanding from 5 years after the nine tails destruction. Then again Hinata was a very misunderstand child so why jump conclusion for hinata's own overly active imagination or word choice._

_"Sure never mind Hinata now off with ya now!" Tsunade waved her off in a dismissing manner letting the shy girl off to a murderess mission for today and tomorrow._

_"Hai~Hokage-sama!" Hinata hightailed it out of the Hokage's office with her blistering red face and panting breath from her ranting denials._

_"Oh one more thing hinata!" shizune belted out of the office chasing after her at a rushing speed startling Hinata to yep out a cute squeal._

_"Oh Yes Shizune-san?" Hinata breathless whispered_

_"Since now you are only 14 we rather have you also in ANBU for a secret identity till you turn 16 for the time being."_

_"Oh,umm al-alright." Hinata agreed politely still eying the doors to freedom but made some small talk to cool her anxiety off before leaving._

_"W-wow I'll be first!" Hinata coughed up a half decent laugh to ease Shizune off her panicking heart, of course Hinata still doubted about the mission's sudden appearance onto her._

_"Oh no pressure really Kakashi was an ANBU pretty early too so nothing can be expected of you, besides you're pretty fearsome opponent even to Naruto." Shizune elbowed Hinata in a joking manner though still managed to make hinata cringed back at the nudge._

_"I. Guess so." Hinata still was weighting the mission's serious manner feeling a tingle of fear of seem to not to care to notice Hinata's doubt but to become ticked off some to nudge hinata a little more._

_"Oh Hinata you're a great ninja besides you went out and fought Orochimaru, he's a tough bastard." Shizune gave Hinata a smile to pump her up._

_"True,now Sasuke doesn't have any one to follow to defeat his brother now." Hinata pondered on that feeling a bit of her early fighting sprit arise._

_"See you're a legend now, oh did you kill Kabuto because he'll be back with others if not." Shizune looked a bit ashen at that name._

_"Yeah he was getting on my nerves, stupid gay for orochimaru fan boy." Hinata scoffed that out turning back to Shizune as she was handing Hinata a odd mask with a cat's face with 8 red stripes across its face._

_"So this is your mask and uniform, please wear it when we call for you once you return, it is better so if any outsiders were to follow you back here."_

_"Kay!" Hinata smiled brightly then turned away from Shizune and leapt to the door in great bounds escaping this village to a new untold Adventure!_

**With The Newness arc to Hinata's many adventures!**

**Will she meet the Akatsuki?**

**Will she join by any means?**

**Next Time!**

**

* * *

**

**S: PS the Real writer of this Finally got a FF account!**

**E: Hey! :D**

**S: Her Account is under the Pen Name **Moonspirithinata

**But it won't be up till wednesday to be sure so wait till then to strat lokking for this**

**and why i stopp my writing and hand it back **

**One: She is my buddy~ **

**Two: It is her story**

**E: Hex yeah!**

**S:Quiet!**

**Three:****I'm to freaking lazy to Contiune this when I got to much writing for real Novels to do this whenever.**

**E: You are mean!~**

**S: Hey At least you will get people subcribe for something you are wrting! :{**


End file.
